Entre Ciel et Mer
by Tsuishin
Summary: Spoil T4 HdO. Les voyages en mers éloignent les amis les uns des autres, mais rapprochent aussi ceux qui n'aurait jamais pensés s'entendre. OS


**Bonjour, bonsoir, c'est mon premier OS sur cette série et ce serra sûrement le seul pendant un bon moment. J'ai mit près de quatre mois à l'écrire (bon ok, avec de très longue pause) . Petite particularité : j'ai commençais à écrire la dernière partie avant tous le reste. Ce qui est assez pratique puisque du coup, je sais où je vais du début à la fin.**

 **L'OS prends place durant le tome 4, donc si vous ne l'avez pas lu faut mieux éviter de lire ce texte car il y a des spoils. D'ailleurs ça fait un moment que j'ai lu ce tome donc il y a peut être des incohérences.**

 **C'est sûrement très fluffy et c'est du Boy's Love, donc si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas !**

 **Disclamé : Les personnages appartiennent à Rick Riordan**

* * *

 **.**

 **Entre ciel et mer**

.

Léo avait mal au cœur.

Cela faisait des jours qu'ils voyageaient à bords du bateau volant, ils avaient déjà livrer des dizaines de combats, tous plus dangereux les uns que les autres. Deux d'entre eux étaient tombés dans le tartare, et pourtant bien pire les attendaient. Ils le savaient tous. Et Léo savait qu'il avait des chance d'y rester.

Il soupira en reposant la sphère d'Archimède qu'il était en train d'analyser. S'il venait à mourir ses amis le regretterait, un peu. Puis passeraient vite à autre chose. Car en réalité il était seul. Chacun des héros de la prophétie avait une autre personne à laquelle ce raccrocher, ils étaient tous en couple. Sauf lui.

Il avait comprit que l'amour, ce n'était pas pour lui. Il avait essayé, mais aucune fille ne le voyait plus que comme un ami. Il y avait d'abord eu Piper, qui était maintenant avec Jason, puis Hazel qui lui avait préféré Frank, il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Il trouvait souvent des filles jolies, mais jamais elles ne lui renvoyaient un seul de ses sourires. Peut être était-il maudit, et que jamais personne ne tomberait amoureux de lui.

Son père était Héphaïstos, le dieu des forges étaient connu aussi pour être le plus moche des dieux de l'Olympe. Avait-il hérité de son apparence repoussante ? Pourtant lui ne ce trouvait pas aussi horrible, il lui arrivait parfois, en ce regardant dans la glace, de se trouver plutôt pas mal. Ses yeux marrons étaient jolis et ses origines latino-américaines lui donnaient du charme. Et puis même son père était marié à la déesse de l'amour alors pourquoi pas lui ? Peut-être que c'était Aphrodite elle même qu'il l'avait maudit, car il avait fait un truc qui ne lui avait pas plus ?

Derrière lui, une des machines qui fessaient fonctionner le vaisseau, bipa, le faisant sursauter sur sa chaise. Il se redressa, et secoua vivement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

\- Oui, pardon Papa je pense n'importe quoi.

Il rangea la sphère et remit tous ses outils dans sa ceinture, mettant en pause son travail : il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Léo sortit de la salle des machines et se rendit sur le pont. Il ne croisa personne en chemin, les autres devaient être dans le mess, ou peut être dormaient-ils déjà. Il ne savait pas quelle heure il était, peut-être -sûrement- minuit passé. La nuit était noire, le ciel nuageux empêchait la lumière de la lune et des étoiles de venir l'éclairer.

Le vent c'était levé, renvoyant les cheveux bruns, que Léo essayait de maintenir en arrière, en pleins dans ses yeux. La mer aussi était agitée, mais heureusement le bateau volait assez haut dans le ciel pour que les embruns ne l'atteignent pas.

Léo frissonna, le vent était glacé malgré l'été déjà bien entamé. Il fut tenté de retourner à l'intérieur du vaisseau, mais ne le fit pas. Il était un mec au sang chaud, capable de crée du feu, c'était pas une petite brise marine qui allait le refroidir. Il fit le tour du pont pour trouver un coin à l'abri du vent. Certes il pouvait résister au froid, mais il en avait déjà un peu marre d'être ballotté de tous côtés et de sentir ses cheveux s'envoler dans tous les sens.

Il se dirigea vers le pont arrière, c'était là qu'il y avait une des seules pièces construite à l'extérieur derrière laquelle il pourrait s'abriter. Mais en contournant le mur il se figea.

Il y avait déjà quelqu'un.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître Nico. Malgré la pénombre il distinguait plutôt bien la pâleur cadavérique et la carrure trop maigre du fils d'Hadés. Nico, tourna la tête vers lui et le dévisagea en silence.

Léo eu envie une nouvelle fois de retourner à l'intérieur. Si le vent ne le refroidissait pas, Nico lui, lui gelait les entrailles d'un seul regard. Ce mec lui donnait la chair de poule. Mais il ne fit pas demi-tour et s'assit contre le mur. A bonne distance de l'autre garçon, évidement, il ne voulait pas mourir prématurément.

Il fut tenter de lancer un jovial « Salut, mec ça va ? C'est cool de ce gelé les miches à une heure du mat' tu n'trouve pas ? » le tout assortit d'un immense sourire. Mais il n'avait pas envie de jouer son habituel comédie, d'abord parce que Nico l'enverrait balader, ensuite et surtout car il n'avait pas envie de sourire. Alors il garda le silence, laissa son corps tomber légèrement en arrière appuyant son dos contre le mur de métal et regarda le ciel sombre sans étoile qui s'offrait à lui.

La mer, étendue d'eaux noires, ce confondait avec la nuit, donnant l'impression que le bateau voguait au milieu de ténèbres infini, qu'il était seul dans l'univers. Il ressentit un grand vide en lui, un malaise. Il n'était rien face à l'immensité du monde et que sa propre existante n'avait pas réellement d'importance, que quoi qu'il fasse rien ne changerait. Ce n'était pas lui qui arriverait à sauver le monde.

Une petite toux à côté de lui le ramena à la réalité. Il tourna la tête vers Nico qui semblait ignorer son existence en fixant la mer droit devant lui. Léo réalisa qu'il n'était pas le seul à affronter l'univers, qu'ils étaient tous aussi minuscules et inutiles que lui, mais qu'à eux tous ils pouvaient changer les choses. Il sourit, et pour la première fois il ce sentit bien au côté de l'enfant des enfers.

.

 **~oOo~**

 **.**

Léo restait figé devant la porte de métal, une main sur la poignée, plongé dans une intense réflexion. Devait-il sortir ou non ?

Il était minuit passé, minuit quarante-deux en fait, il avait regarder plus de trois fois sa montre et les minutes n'avaient toujours pas bougées. La veille il s'était endormit sur le pont malgré le vent agaçant qui fessait un boucan infernal quand il passait entre les différents éléments du bateau. C'était une légère pression sur son épaule qui l'avait tiré du sommeil un peu plus tard. Il avait ouvert les yeux pour tomber sur Nico qui secouait son épaule du bout des doigts, comme s'il rebutait à le toucher. En le voyant éveillé il c'était tout de suite redressé et était partit sans un mot.

Et c'est pour ça que Léo hésitait à sortir. Il s'était sentit incroyablement bien, dans le silence de la nuit avec Nico à côté de lui. Même s'il avait eu du mal à le reconnaître la présence du plus jeune était rassurante. C'était le seul avec qui il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé, mais c'était aussi le seul avec qui il ne mettait pas un masque souriant. Il était lui même et c'était fou comme ça pouvait lui faire du bien.

Mais la manière dont Nico l'avait réveillé montrait clairement qu'il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup, et il avait peur de le déranger s'il revenait s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Léo inspira un grand coup et ce décida à sortir. Au pire il risquait quoi ? D'être hanté par des fantômes toute sa vie ? Bah, il avait déjà vu pire.

Il sortit sur le pont, le vent était aussi violent que la veille, peut-être même plus, et il se dépêcha de rejoindre l'arrière du vaisseau pour se mettre à l'abri. Le bateau semblait avoir perdu un peu d'altitude car des embruns venaient ce perdre dans ses cheveux. Il faudra qu'il corrige ça demain. Enfin tout à l'heure, vu que c'était déjà le petit matin.

Nico était là, assit ,comme la veille, contre le mur, ses jambes repliaient contre son torse, regardant droit devant lui. A son arrivé, il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil puis ce désintéressa de lui. Comme la veille, Léo s'assit en tailleur sur le sol, à bonne distance du plus jeune pour être sur de rester en vie, et laissa son regard ce perdre dans l'infini du ciel. Et comme la vielle aucun des deux ne parla, laissant un silence reposant s'installer.

Il ne savait pas si c'était une pulsion suicidaire, mais tout d'un coup, après de longues minutes passaient silencieusement, Léo eu envie de parler. Pas parce que le silence était pesant, au contraire, mais juste parce qu'il voulait parler avec Nico.

– Hum, pourquoi tu n'es pas dans la vigie ?

Nico sursauta quand il s'éclaircit la gorge et tourna vers lui un regard furieux et glacé en entendant ses paroles. Léo ne put retenir un frisson, peut-être n'aurait-il pas dû...

– Pourquoi, j'ai pas le droit d'être là ?

La voix de Nico, encore plus froide que son regard, failli faire fuir Léo, c'est que le garçon faisait vraiment peur quand il s'y mettait. Mais il tient bon et secoua vivement la tête pour dissiper le malentendu.

– C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! C'est que... D'habitude tu es toujours là bas. Et puis... ça dois être plus beau de voir le ciel de là haut.

Nico le regarda longuement et le fils d'Héphaïstos cru qu'il allait se jeter sur lui pour l'achever à coup de point. Mais Nico ce contenta de tourner la tête pour fixer à nouveau l'horizon en silence. Léo soupira intérieurement, à la fois soulagé d'être toujours en vie et déçu que sa tentative de conversation est si lamentablement échouée. Il se reconcentra à son tour sur le ciel, il n'allait pas tenter le diable avec le fils d'Hadès ! Il sourit à sa blague intérieur, mais alors qu'il allait se lever, conscient qu'il était devenu plus qu'indésirable pour l'autre garçon, Nico reprit la parole.

– La mer.

– Hein ?

– Je regarde la mer, pas le ciel.

Sa phrase sonnait comme une évidence et Léo se sentit bête de ne pas avoir comprit directement. Il posa son regard sur l'eau sombre, dont seule l'écume des vagues permettait de la distinguée du ciel.

– C'est vrai quelle est jolie.

Il se sentit ridicule d'avoir dit ça et le haussement de sourcil de Nico le rendit mal à l'aise. Il avait l'habitude de passer pour un idiot, mais bizarrement il ne voulait pas que Nico le voit comme tel. Il se frotta la nuque gêné mais ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter, histoire de s'enfoncer encore plus.

– Elle est tellement sombre qu'on dirait presque qu'elle fait partit du ciel, et l'écume me fait penser à des petits nuages.

Nico se tourna vers lui avec un air étrange et Léo cru que ça dernière heure était arrivée.

– C'est vrai.

Il sursauta, les mots de Nico semblant répondre à ses pensés. Il déglutit.

– Enfin la première partie est vrai, je ne trouve pas que l'écume ressemble à des nuages.

Léo écarquilla les yeux surprit, Nico était d'accord avec lui ?! Il eu l'impression qu'un poids immense se soulevait de ses épaules, c'était fou comment ce garçon, plus jeune que lui, pouvait le faire autant flipper.

– Mais bon, c'est poétique. J'ignorais que tu étais poète, Valdez.

Léo sourit, heureux de constater que Nico avait relancé lui même la conversation. Finalement il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal et Léo parvenait enfin à échanger avec le fils d'Hadès. Il se sentait bien, mieux que quand il se forçait à se montrer joyeux devant les autres. Là il n'avait pas à ce forcer, ça venait tout seul.

– Il y a plein de chose que tu ignore sur moi, Di Angel.

– Appelle moi encore une fois comme ça et tu te retrouveras avec des membres en moins.

– Pardon je voulais dire sa majesté le Roi des fantômes.

Nico eu un petit rictus et Léo décida que c'était un sourire.

.

 **~oOo~**

.

Léo prit l'habitude de retrouver, chaque soir après minuit, le demi-dieux des enfers à l'arrière du vaisseau. Nico était toujours là bien avant lui et partait à chaque fois après lui, Léo se demandait s'il dormait, peut être qu'il était en fait un zombie et qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Il ne lui fit pas part de sa théorie et se garda bien de le questionner. Au fur et à mesure de leurs conversations il avait apprit à ne pas poser de questions, ça énervait souvent Nico et il ne voulait pas qu'il lui en veuille pour une idiotie. Ils parlaient de tous et de rien, comme deux amis qui ce connaissaient depuis longtemps. Et même si ça plaisait à Léo, il sentait bien qu'entre lui et le garçon aux cheveux noirs il y avait une certaine distance que Nico ne voulait pas franchir.

Pendant la journée ils faisaient comme si ces conversations n'avaient jamais eu lieu, ils n'étaient pas plus proches d'avant et ne restaient pas ensemble. Ils partaient, exploraient et affrontaient les dangers qu'ils rencontraient sur leur route, séparément, et quand c'était calme, Nico restait dans la vigie et Léo au poste de commandes. Ils étaient seuls chacun de leur côté.

Léo n'aimait pas vraiment ça, il se sentait bien avec Nico, mieux qu'il ne l'était en présence des autres, il avait peur de les déranger ou de les décevoir, avec Nico ce n'était pas le cas. Aussi la distance que lui imposait l'autre garçon le dérangeait, il ne le laissait pas entrer dans son monde et plus il tentait de se rapprocher, plus il avait l'impression que Nico s'éloignait de lui.

Le cinquième soir, Nico n'était plus là.

.

 **~oOo~**

.

Léo s'immobilisa, regardant la place vide qu'occupait normalement Nico. Il ne comprenait pas, Nico aurait-il décidé de mettre fin à leurs discutions nocturnes ? Mais pourtant la veille il ne c'était rien passé d'anormale ou d'énervant pour le plus jeune, il lui avait même frapper amicalement l'épaule en le traitant d'idiot. Léo s'en souvenait très bien, c'était le premier geste que Nico avait envers lui et ça lui avait fait énormément plaisir. Alors, pourquoi cette nuit il n'était pas là ?

Il resta un moment debout, les bras ballant, puis ce résigna. Il avait prit ces rencontres nocturnes pour acquises, mais évidement, comme tout ce qui ce passait dans sa vie, elles ne l'étaient pas. Il soupira et fit demi-tour. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer à l'intérieur du bateau quand une toux un peu forcée interrompit son geste. Il se retourna brusquement et rencontra le regard gris et froid auquel il avait fini par s'habituer depuis quelques jours.

Nico se tenait devant lui, son regard fixé dans le sien cherchant par moment à l'esquiver, ce tordant les mains d'un geste anxieux. Léo écarquilla les yeux de surprise, il était anxieux ! C'était la première fois que Nico perdait le contrôle de ses émotions devant lui et il ne savait pas comment réagir.

Au bout d'une longue minute de silence, Léo comprit que Nico ne semblait pas prêt de le rompre et que c'était à lui de prendre la parole s'il voulait que la situation évolue. Il toussota une ou deux fois, un peu gêné et cherchant un truc à dire qui ne serrait pas idiot, puis y renonça en ne trouvant rien il abandonna la réflexion et laissa ses mots échapper à son contrôle, comme d'habitude.

– Je croyais qu'on ne se verrait plus.

« Le soir » ajouta t-il devant l'expression étrange que Nico afficha. Il se mordit la langue, sûrement avait-il encore dit une bêtise. Nico garda le silence et ce fut au tour de Léo de se triturer les mains, clairement embarrassé. Il baissa les yeux, n'osant plus se confronter aux regard du plus jeune et chercha une porte de sortie, quelque chose à dire pour ce sortir de cette situation qui devenait de plus en plus gênante.

– Vient.

Le mot claqua comme un ordre et Nico s'éloigna de lui sans attendre le moindre signe d'acquiescement. Léo hésita à le suivre, peut-être qu'il allait le jeter par dessus bord car il le trouvait idiot ? Mais s'il ne le suivait pas, ce serrait la fin de leurs rencontres nocturnes. Entre ça et l'idée de mourir noyé ou dévoré par un monstre marin, il n'hésita pas longtemps.

Il lui emboîta le pas. Nico l'amena jusqu'à l'échelle de corde qui menait à la vigie et commença à l'escalader avec dextérité. Le brun le regarda faire puis monta à son tour, avec plus de mal et beaucoup moins de grâce. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ça, lui.

Arrivé en haut, le plus jeune s'accouda contre le rebord, paumes vers le haut pour qu'il puisse y poser sa tête. Léo se mit à côté de lui, la vigie était petite et leurs bras se frôlèrent. Il essaya d'ignorer le frison qui parcourut son dos et regarda la mer loin devant lui. La nuit était, pour la première fois depuis presque une semaine, très claire et l'ont y voyait à des kilométrés . Il n'y avait plus de vent agaçant et froid, l'air était chaud et la mer, d'un calme absolu, reflétait comme un miroir les millions d'étoile qui scintillaient dans le ciel nocturne.

Là haut, dans la vigie, il voyait l'ombre noir du bateau se découper sous ses pieds, et lui donnait l'impression d'être complètement coupé du monde. Mais cette fois il ne ce sentait plus seul, Nico était avec lui.

Le jeune garçon le regardait, joue appuyée contre sa main, attendant vraisemblablement une réaction. Léo lui fit un immense sourire, il était heureux que le fils d'Hadès ai partagé ce sublime spectacle avec lui, et pas avec un autre membre de leur équipage hétéroclite.

– C'est vraiment magnifique...

Puis il ne put s'empêcher de rajouter avec un petit sourire.

– Et dire qu'au début j'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné.

Nico pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme un animal qui ne comprenait pas quelque chose et ça lui donna un petit côté mignon. Léo se demanda depuis quand le garçon était passé de cadavre ambulant à petit animal mignon.

– Abandonné ? C'est un drôle de choix de mot.

Léo perdit son sourire et son air niait avant de bafouiller un semblant de réponse sous le regard un brin amusé de l'autre garçon.

– Je...Je veux dire... Que tu ne viendrais plus le soir euh...

Il s'interrompit, se rendant compte qu'il s'enfonçait plus qu'autre chose en voyant le petit sourire sur les lèvres de Nico qui s'agrandissait à chacun de ses mots.

– J'ai compris, idiot !

.

 **~oOo~**

.

Léo était assis par terre contre la balustrade de bois, la tête levé vers les étoiles. Le vent c'était de nouveau levé depuis quelques jours mais ils avaient décidés de rester dans la vigie. Le bateau avait reprit de l'altitude pour échapper aux vagues qui agitaient l'océan et Léo se sentait plus prés du ciel qu'il ne l'avait jamais était.

Nico, lui, c'était installé sur la rambarde, ses jambes pendant dans le vide et Léo avait peur qu'il ne tombe à chaque coup de vent. Mais le fils des enfer, ignorant son inquiétude, gardait l'équilibre tandis qu'il regardait la mer en contre bas.

Il regardait toujours la mer, jamais le ciel. Pourtant Léo trouvait que la voûte céleste illuminé par les étoiles étaient bien plus belle à observer que l'étendue d'eau sombre. La nuit, la mer lui faisait penser à une masse ténébreuse et grouillante, il avait bien essayé d'y fixer son regard, mais il finissait toujours par être mal à l'aise. Alors il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Nico passait son temps à observer les ténèbres aqueux plutôt que la lumière du ciel.

Mais après tout, Nico était le fils de Hadès, la noirceurs c'était son domaine.

–Tu adore la mer, hein ?

Comme souvent, Nico ne répondit pas. Léo ne s'en formalisa pas, il commençait à en avoir l'habitude. De toute façon, ce n'était pas vraiment une question. Léo savait qu'il aimait la mer, sinon Nico ne passerait pas ses nuits à la regarder se mouvoir.

Léo tourna la tête en se rendant compte qu'il fixait Nico depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Il s'avachit un peu plus et observa de nouveau le ciel.

Le ciel, dans un sens ça lui faisait penser à Jason, le seul d'entre eux qui pouvait voler. Léo l'envier parfois, lui aussi il aurait aimer pouvoir s'envoler. Avoir le pouvoir de s'échapper de n'importe quelle situation, de se rapprocher des étoiles. Bien sûr, il adorait son propre pouvoir, allumer des feux, ne jamais ce faire brûler et construire n'importe quelle machine, c'était génial. Mais parfois il aurait aimé juste pouvoir voler et se sentir complètement libre.

Si Jason était le ciel, alors la mer était Percy. Le fils de Poséidon et Nico se connaissaient depuis longtemps. On lui avait raconter leur histoire mais Léo ne savait pas tous les détails. A cette époque il n'aimait pas vraiment Nico, alors il n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus. Maintenant il le regrettait un peu, il aurait bien aimé savoir le passer de Nico, ce qui l'avait rendu aussi asociale. Mais il n'était pas du genre à raconter son passé et les deux seules personnes au courant était actuellement plongé dans le tartare.

Léo réalisa subitement que les deux seuls amis de Nico étaient sous terre, le laissant seul avec une bande qu'il ne connaissait pas, et qui, pour la plupart, l'éviter comme la peste. Personne n'aimait un fils d'Hadès. Heureusement il y avait encore Haziel, sa sœur, mais depuis quelque temps, elle restait toujours avec Frank et le laissait de côté.

Nico passait ses journées seuls dans la vigie, loin des autres, à regarder la mer. Se souvenant de ses amis.

– Tu aimes Percy, non ?

C'était une autre de ses questions sans réponse, pourtant cette fois, Nico réagit. Il se redressa brusquement et Léo sentit l'air ambiant se refroidir de plusieurs degrés pendant que Nico se retournait lentement vers lui.

Léo ne put s'empêcher de déglutir, il se redressa et inspira profondément comme pour se donner du courage. Nico lui faisait presque peur.

– C'est Jason qui te la dit ?

Sa voix était glacée et Léo se sentit frissonné. Nico c'était mit debout, le dominant par sa taille. Son regard était noir et Léo avait l'angoissante impression qu'il allait se jeter sur lui pour l'étrangler.

Il ne comprenait pas se changement d'attitude, Nico et lui s'entendaient à peu près bien maintenant, non ? Il avait le sentiment d'avoir dit une immense connerie mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être.

Et puis que venait faire Jason dans tous ça ? Il lui avait dit quoi ? Tous le monde savait qu'il était ami avec Percy alors pourquoi ce...

Oh.

Il n'avait utilisé le mot ami. Mais...

– Attends, quoi ?

Léo écarquilla les yeux. Non ce n'était pas possible, ce n'était pas ça ? Il croisa le regard noir de Nico et la minuscule étincelle de douleur qu'il y lu, lui noua la gorge.

– Tu... Je... Jason ne m'a rien dit.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais Nico l'entendit très bien. Il le fixa quelques instants puis recula d'un pas et se laissa tomber au sol en face de Léo, son visage se décomposant.

– Comment ?

Léo comprit très bien la question presque muette mais ne pu y répondre, sa voix ne lui répondait plus, trop choquée par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Finalement il passa une main sur son visage, essayant de sortir de sa torpeur.

– Il ne m'a rien dit. Je... Je disais ça dans le sens ami. Enfin...

– Oh...

Nico baissa son regard sur le sol et Léo le vit ramener ses jambes contre lui.

– Mais tu...

Le silence de la nuit aspira la fin de sa phrase mais les deux garçons comprirent très bien ce qu'elle voulait dire. Nico passa ses bras autour de ses jambes, les serrant contre lui dans un geste de renfermement.

– Nico...

– Oui.

Le mot était tremblant, peu assuré, mais Nico releva la tête et planta son regard gris dans celui de Léo, lui donnant plus de poids et de consistance.

– Oui ?

Nico hocha la tête et Léo sentit ses mains se crisper sur ses avant bras. Un étrange froid l'envahit mais cette fois Nico n'y était pour rien.

– Alors ça veux dire que tu …

Nico leva les yeux au ciel en grommelant et Léo cru entendre le mot « idiot ». L'enfant des enfers se détendit légèrement et la température de l'air remonta imperceptiblement. Ils se dévisagèrent durant quelques secondes qui parurent durer des heures pour Léo, puis finalement les lèvres de Nico tressaillirent, signe chez lui, qu'il essayait de sourire.

Alors Léo lui fit un grand sourire en retour, lui montrant par se geste que _ça_ ne changeait rien. Il était toujours ce Nico voulant paraître froid mais qui au fond, était un être gentil et attentionné envers les personnes qu'il apprécier. Et Léo savait qu'il en faisait partie.

– Alors tu as déjà … ?

– Léo.

Le ton de Nico le mit en garde une première fois mais, comme souvent, Léo n'en tient pas compte.

– Non mais je demande car tu vois, moi, je suis...

– Léo, si tu continu je t'arrache la langue.

Léo déglutit devant la menace. Puis il avala de nouveau sa salive en voyant le regard amusé de Nico. Ce n'était jamais bon signe.

– D'accord. Mais juste...

Il n'eut jamais le temps de finir sa phrase. Nico c'était jeté sur lui pour le bâillonner et Léo tenta de le repousser avec de grands gestes exagérés. Ça fini en un faux combat, où Léo faisait exprès de perdre en s'agitant dans tous les sens comme un poisson hors de l'eau et Nico, assit à califourchon sur son ventre, éclata de rire.

Et c'était le son le plus mélodieux que Léo n'avait jamais entendu.

.

 **~oOo~**

.

Léo vérifiait tous les réglages de la salle de contrôle. A peine quelques jours loin du bateau et voilà que tous avaient étés modifier. Il se demandait bien comment aurait fait les autres pour traverser l'océan s'il n'avait pas été là pour tous diriger.

Il soupira. En réalité les autres avaient à peine touché aux commendes, il voulait juste se trouver une excuse pour s'occuper. Remplir sa tête d'images mécaniques plutôt que de repenser à Calypso.

La nymphe de la mer lui manquait, ça c'était certain. Mais plus les heures passaient, plus son souvenir s'effilochait et Léo en venait à douter de l'avoir réellement aimer. Il l'avait apprécier oui, mais l'avait-il réellement aimé ?

C'était comme se réveiller d'un joli rêve, puis d'en oublier lentement mais sûrement les images. Il avait peur d'oublier complètement Calypso et de jamais pouvoir tenir sa promesse. Il enrageait en pensant que c'était peut être à cause de la malédiction et qu'un jour il l'oublierait complètement.

La jeune fille ne méritait pas ça, il lui avait promit qu'il reviendrait ! Et même si les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle, disparaissaient petit à petit, il reviendrait la chercher. Quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

C'est sur cette réflexion que la porte s'ouvrit et que Nico entra sous le regard ébahi du brun. On était un pleine journée, et d'habitude Nico ne s'approchait de lui qu'en pleine nuit. Ce dernier lui adressa son minuscule sourire et vient s'asseoir à la table. Léo s'installa en face de lui et l'interrogea du regard.

– Je voulais savoir comme tu allais après... tous ça.

– Eh bien, je suis toujours vivant donc je suppose que tu vas bien.

Nico soupira devant le sourire idiot que Léo affichait. Il avait disparu pendant plusieurs jours, revenait avec un regard vague, ne voulait rien dire à personne puis affirmait que tout allait bien. Comme le parfait idiot qu'il était.

– Les autres disent que tu as rencontré quelqu'un.

Nico marmonna, détournant ses yeux sur les multiples babioles repartit sur la table. Léo posa ses coudes sur la table et prit son menton en coupe dans ses mains. Il observa les réaction du fils d'Hadès qui paraissait gêné.

– Oui.

Léo vit très clairement les sourcils de Nico se froncer puis il tourna ses yeux sombres vers lui et Léo soutient son regard. Il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer ce qu'il lisait dans le regard de l'enfant des enfers, c'était un mélange furieux de sentiments où se mêlait amertume, rancœur et résignation.

– Une amie.

Léo n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rajouter ça. C'était venu tout seul et maintenant qu'il avait dit se mot il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de penser à Calypso d'une autre façon. Oui c'était une amie. Une amie qui lui était chère mais ce n'était pas plus. Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle et ne l'avait peut être jamais était.

Tous ça c'était à cause de la malédiction, elle avait amplifié ses sentiments quand il était sur l'île. Il n'avait jamais ressentit d'amour, juste une très forte amitié et la malédiction avait mélanger ses sentiments pour lui faire croire autre chose. Maintenant qu'il s'éloignait de cette île, ses émotions lui revenait et il se rendait compte que c'était juste de l'amitié.

Nico hocha la tête et Léo vit, du coin de l'œil, les muscles de ses bras se détendre légèrement. Nico se leva et lui fit un signe de main avant de s'éloigner vers la sortie.

– Essaye de rester en vie.

– Toi aussi.

Léo avait murmuré ces derniers mots. Il n'était pas sur que le fils d'Hadès l'ai entendu, mais ça lui était égale. Nico n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui.

Il revient à ses instruments puis regarda l'horizon qui s'étendait derrière la fenêtre. Ils approchaient du terme de leur voyage. Et peut être qu'ils ne ressortiraient pas tous en vie.

.

 **~oOo~**

.

Léo travaillait dans les entrailles du vaisseau, il essayait de comprendre le nouveau mécanisme de Festus, savoir comment le dragon avait acquis autant de liberté sans que ses circuits et machines ne change pour autant. Pas que ça le dérangeait, au contraire, il était très heureux que son ami de métal puisse enfin retrouver sa liberté d'antan. Mais il était curieux, comme toujours, et il avait besoin de comprendre pourquoi.

Personne n'avait remarqué qu'il avait quitter leur petite fête improvisé, même pas Nico. Tous étaient trop obnubilés par le retour des deux survivants du Tartares pour s'apercevoir de la disparition du petit mécanicien sans importance. Au moins il était seul et pouvait travailler tranquillement sans être gêné par les aller et venu des autres. Il avait écouté que la moitié du récit que faisait Percy et sa copine de leur traversé du Tartare. Bien sur ça l'intéressait, tous les demi-dieux voulaient savoir ce qu'il ce passait la dedans, mais regarder Percy lui avait serré le cœur. Amèrement.

Maintenant qu'il connaissait le secret de Nico, il remarquait les regards qu'il jetait au fils de Poséidon, comment avait-il pu passer à côté avant ? Les yeux du plus jeune qui d'habitude était si sombre et triste flamboyait d'une flamme ardente quand ils ce posaient sur Percy. Alors c'était ça l'amour ?

Léo se sentait ridicule, le prétendu amour qu'il pensait éprouver pour Calypso n'était rien à côté de se que ressentait Nico. Il se trouvait idiot d'avoir osée appelé ça amour, ça n'en était pas, c'était juste une forte amitié. Maintenant qu'il était revenu il se rendait compte qu'il considérait en réalité la déesse comme une sœur, c'était la même chose qu'il ressentait pour Piper et Hazel.

Le tournevis qu'il utilisait lui échappa des mains et le fit sursauter quand il heurta le sol dans un bruit métallique. Il le regarda rouler plus loin avant de réagir et d'aller le chercher. Il s'accroupit, prit l'outil puis le fit glisser entre ses doigts en soupirant. Il ferma les yeux une seconde et se laissa basculer en arrière pour s'asseoir sur le sol. Il n'était pas assez concentré, ça ne servirait à rien de continuer, il ne ferrait rien de bon.

Léo bascula sa tête en arrière et regarda le plafond, il se sentait étrange, comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Il soupira à nouveau, ça ne lui ressemblait pas de réagir comme ça, il était bizarre, différent de d'habitude, il avait changé.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit brusquement le faisant sursauter à nouveau, il était nerveux en ce moment. Il entendit des pas ce rapprocher, ils n'étaient pas assez souples pour appartenir à une des filles mais pas assez lourds pour être ceux de Frank ou Jason. Et n'émettait pas les claquements des sabots de monsieur Hedge. Ne restait que Percy et Nico. Il ne savait pas lequel des deux il préférait voir. Ce retrouver devant le fils de la mer ferrait se serrer son cœur de nouveau et Nico... Était Nico.

Il ferma les yeux, encore, s'imaginant qu'ainsi il devenait invisible et que l'intrus ne le remarquerait pas. Il voulait être seul. Mais bien sur il n'était pas invisible et les pas s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres devant lui.

– Qu'es que tu fais assis par terre ?

La voix surprise de Nico lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être soulagé que ce ne soit pas Percy ou stresser de se retrouver face au plus jeune après ce qui c'était passer. Il souffla intérieurement et décida de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il se fit de nouveau la remarque qu'en quelques jours Nico en avait apprit beaucoup sur lui pour pouvoir remarquer qu'être assis par terre sans rien faire aux milieux des machines ne lui ressemblait pas. Et il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.

– Je réfléchis.

– Ça t'arrive de réfléchir toi ?

Nico s'installa en tailleur à côté de lui, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Léo se redressa, il se sentait un peu mieux, comme s'il était de nouveau complet.

– L'enfant des enfers ce met à l'humour ? La fin du monde et vraiment pour bientôt !

Nico lui frappa l'épaule en marmonnant son habituel « idiot » et Léo éclata de rire, il se sentait vraiment mieux depuis que le brun c'était assis à côté de lui. Un silence confortable s'installa. Léo regarda son ami, le fils d'Hadès se tenait droit comme un I et regardait droit devant lui comme pour éviter son regard. Léo devina qu'il avait un truc à lui dire, il souffla doucement et se mordilla la lèvre, hésitant à prendre la parole, il n'y avait que Nico pour le faire réfléchir avant de parler. Il sourit légèrement amusé par cette pensé, il était différent avec Nico. Et Nico était différent avec lui, et quelque part ça lui plaisait. Finalement il se lança :

– Alors tu pars ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, tout le monde savait que Nico partait avec Reyna et Hedge pour arrêter la guerre entre les deux camps de demi-dieux en ramenant l'Athéna Partenos . Mais Léo n'avait rien trouver d'autre à dire, il n'avait plus très envie de plaisanter depuis l'annonce du départ de son ami. Et sans humour, il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait plus rien à dire.

Nico se tourna vers lui, le regarda dans les yeux avant de baisser les siens. Et le cœur de Léo se serra en constatant que la lueur qui éclairait ses yeux sombres quand il regardait le fils de la mer n'était pas là. Nico avait beau nier, il aimait encore beaucoup Percy. Nico hocha lentement sa tête brune, Léo regarda ses mèches, un peu trop longue, retomber souplement sur son front. Puis il réalisa que son ami répondait à sa question. Il tourna la tête.

– Je dois te souhaiter un bon voyage, alors.

– Merci.

La voix de Nico était faible, presque un murmure et Léo ferma les yeux. Le silence revient s'installer mais cette fois il y avait un truc qui n'allait pas. Léo était gêné, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Lui demander de ne pas partir ? Impossible, il devait y aller, ça en allait de la survit des camp. Vouloir partir avec lui ? Il ne pouvait pas, sa place était ailleurs. Lui dire qu'il lui manquerait ? Pourquoi dirait-il ça ?

– Léo.

Il sursauta, sortant de ses pensés, un peu confus, oui Nico allait lui manquer, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire, il ne comprenait pas lui même pourquoi il ne voulait pas que son ami s'éloigne alors Nico trouverait étrange de lui manquer. Ses pensés embrouillées lui firent réaliser avec un temps de retard que Nico c'était rapproché de lui.

– Oui ?

– Tu as intérêt à ne pas mourir.

Et avant que Léo ne puisse sortir une remarque idiote, il se pencha en avant et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Ça ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde et le temps que Léo réalise que le fils des enfers l'embrassait, il c'était déjà relevé et s'éloignait de lui. Il lui fallu encore un peu de temps avant qu'il ne se rappelle qu'il devait réagir.

– Nico !

Il avait eu peur que sa voix ne tremble mais il réussit à la contrôler et il fut apparemment assez forte car le garçon s'immobilisa sans rien dire, attendant la suite. Léo déglutit et serra ses poings pour se donner du courage, espérant que sa voix ne se brise pas.

– Qu'es que.. C'était ?

Il entendit Nico ricaner et senti ses entrailles se tordre douloureusement. Nico semblait s'amuser, il se fichait de lui. Il serra ses poings plus fort, mais cette fois pas pour s'encourager mais parce qu'il était énervé. Il pouvait presque sentir des petites flammes crépiter autour de ses mains, comme dans les films.

– De quoi ça avait l'air à ton avis ?

– Nico !

Il avait crié, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, Nico se fichait de lui, et ça lui faisait mal, il avait l'impression que son corps était transpercé par des dizaines d'aiguilles. Il tremblait de partout.

Nico se retourna brusquement, près à dire quelque chose mais il s'interrompit en voyant l'état de Léo. Il sembla devenir encore plus blême que d'habitude et le petit sourire sur ses lèvres disparu très vite. Il baissa la tête et recula d'un pas.

– C'était un baiser d'au revoir. Désolé de t'avoir embrasser, je pensais pas que ça te dérangerais autant.

Il se retourna et s'enfuit en courant. Léo souffla et baissa les yeux. Il sursauta en voyant qu'effectivement des flammes rougeâtre entouraient ses poings. Il secoua vivement ses mains pour les éteindre, il devait faire peur avec. Il entendit la porte de la salle des machines claquer et il revient brusquement à la réalité. Nico c'était excusé, il ne se moquait pas de lui, il avait mal interpréter son rire. Nico l'avait embrasser, et il croyait qu'il lui en voulait.

Il partit en courant pour le rattraper.

Nico n'était pas aller très loin, il avait arrêté de courir après être sorti de la salle, sûrement pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres sur lui. Léo soupira intérieurement, soulagé qu'il n'ai pas utilisé le vol d'ombre pour s'enfuir, il n'aurait jamais pu le rattraper sinon.

Il couru vers lui, il n'en avait rien à faire des autres lui. Nico sembla ralentir en entendant ses pas. Peut être hésitait-il entre l'attendre ou partir le plus loin possible. Mais il ne se décida pas assez vite et Léo pu l'attraper par le poignet et le retourner vivement vers lui.

– Lâche moi !

Nico le fusilla du regard et Léo failli lui obéir, ne voulant pas pas contrarier un type capable d'invoquer une armée de fantômes. Mais il tiens bon et resserra sa prise sur son bras, quitte à lui faire un peu mal, il ne voulait pas qu'il parte.

– Nico.

Il souffla son nom si doucement que le fils d'Hadès s'immobilisa, arrêtant de tirer son bras pour échapper à son étreinte. Léo sentait le sang battre à ses oreilles et il souffla de nouveau, s'agrippant désespérément au bras de son ami. Celui-ci releva la tête et regarda Léo dans les yeux. Le cœur de Leo se serra quand il y vit de la colère mêlée à de la tristesse. Il prit une grande inspiration, cherchant un peu de courage et posa son front contre celui du plus jeune, soutenant son regard.

– C'était plus un baiser d'adieu, que de au revoir.

Il vit Nico rouler des yeux puis tourner la tête rompant le contact de leurs fronts. Le souffle haletant de Léo vient effleurer la joue pale et rose de son ami. Mais pouvait-il le considérer vraiment comme un ami ? Il n'en était plus trop sur maintenant, il n'arrivait pas à bien savoir ce qu'il ressentait, mais ce n'était pas de l'amitié, c'était plus que ça.

– Je veux un vrai baiser d'au revoir.

Nico tourna si vite la tête vers lui qu'ils faillirent se cogner. Léo vit ses yeux s'écarquiller et sa bouche essayer d'articuler un mot sans y parvenir. Il se sentit fière d'être le seul à pouvoir voir le fils du dieu de la mort dans cette état. Et de pouvoir l'y mettre. Finalement Nico parvient enfin à parler, baissant les yeux pour éviter son regard.

– Idiot.

Léo sourit, il avait l'impression que la pression sur ses épaules venait de se relâcher d'un coup, il se sentait léger, heureux, complet. Un petit rire franchit ses lèvres, rire qui fut vite interrompue par une autre paire de lèvres.

Léo enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Nico, l'embrassant dans un baiser d'au revoir, promesse muette qu'ils resteraient en vie et qu'il se reverraient très vite quand tout serrait fini.


End file.
